


The Experiment

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Crossovers [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Kindred Spirits, POV Sarah, Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only did they both come from hunger and poverty, they were products of the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Katniss/Sarah - hunger.

“Your daughter is beautiful,” the woman says, nodding towards Kira. 

Sarah puts a protective arm around Kira’s shoulder until she realizes who the woman is.  A part of her almost wants to bow, to kiss the strong, dark-haired woman’s feet in honor, but they’re at the public market and Kira is hungry.  Kira is not a child anymore, more a young woman with gold ringlets and Sarah’s eyes.  Sarah remembers the little girl Katniss Everdeen fought for.

Katniss smiles, small and tired, and tips some fruit into Sarah’s basket.  “I know how to find the fresh stuff,” she says.  “A good friend taught me.”

Sarah wants to sit down with Katniss and speak with her for hours, ask her about everything and nothing at all.  Not only did they both come from hunger and poverty, they were products of the Capitol—Katniss a Tribute, Sarah an experiment.  She wants to tell Katniss how her brothers were created for use in the Games as killing machines, how she and her sisters were supposedly smuggled away and raised as the first childless generation of Panem women. 

“Are you alright?” Katniss dips down a little to look Sarah in the eye, and Sarah can tell that she _knows_ , that something exists between them.

“I’m fine,” she says, and tugs Kira close. 

She doesn’t want to lose Kira.  She doesn’t want to adopt that blank, distant look she sees in Katniss Everdeen’s eyes, like she never left the arena.


End file.
